


Music

by You_are_perfect



Series: HideHaiseWeek2015 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Day 3: Sharing Music, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Short, They meet in the park now!, ok maybe a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki have trouble time to accept Yoshi's taste with music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> In HideHaiseWeek, Hide will be named as 'Yoshi'. I think I said before but FYI

“Fancy seeing you here”

The man on the bench lifted his head when he saw a figure stood in front of him. The same young investigator who met with him before smiled a little toward him. In return, the man on the bench smiled to him too.

“Mind if I sit here?” Sasaki asked. The bright-haired man nodded and gave him some space. Not long after that, his companion sat next to him.

Yoshi put down his headphone and spoke “I never thought I would see you in this park”. It was really rare to see any CCG investigator strolled around without their white coat. They often busy with ghoul’s stuff.

“Everyone have their own day off” Sasaki explained “What are you listening?”.

“As you can see, I am currently listening to some music” Yoshi replied sarcastically. However, he received a not amused look from Sasaki. That is not enough answer for him.

“There’s a lot of kind of music in this world, Yoshi” Sasaki snorted.

“I know” Yoshi nodded.

“Tell me then. What’s the harm of me knowing your music?” Sasaki insisted.

“I don’t think you will understand…” Yoshi tried to avoid Sasaki from knowing his music list. His preference… um… you could say it was odd.

Still, the puppy look face on Sasaki was too irresistable. It made Yoshi felt bad to ignore his request. Great, now he was torn to choose between sharing his music with Sasaki or just left him here.

After a few moment of dilemma, Hide finally sighed. He took his headphone and handed it to Sasaki.

“Why don’t you just hear it by yourself?” Yoshi said.

“Really?!” Yoshi swore, he could some star sparkling in Sasaki’s eyes. What is wrong with this man?

To Sasaki, this was a big opportunity for him to know better of Yoshi. Ever since their last meeting at the bookstore, Sasaki could not help but to feel the need to be his friend. His ‘family’ was kind and nice, but it would be good if Sasaki has someone outside from CCG as his friend.

He believed so.

“Yes, really. But don’t blame me,” Yoshi warned him. Which made Sasaki confused, why was Yoshi afraid of him hearing his music.

The young investigator put on Yoshi’s headphone to his ear. In just a few second, Sasaki’s face turned horrified mixed with confused look. He looked to Yoshi for an answer, but that young man averted his gaze to somewhere else.

Probably around less than a minute, Sasaki took off the headphone and placed it on Yoshi’s lap. His expression still remained unchanged.

“Are you okay, Sasaki?” Yoshi started to get worry. Was it really that bad?

“How…?” Sasaki could not even end up his sentence. To know that Yoshi would enjoy and understand this music or song was just unbelievable to him.

“This is music to my ear, Sasaki” was all that Yoshi could say. A moment of silence hangs around these men. None of them could think of anything to say.

Out of nowhere, Yoshi asked “Are you judging me now?”.

“What? No!” Sasaki shook his head quickly “I’m just… surprised”.

“Okay…” Yoshi whistled. He scratched his cheek for a few times as he got nervous. It was a good thing that Sasaki’s phone rang out of nowhere.

“Sorry, err… I gotta go” Sasaki got up from the bench when he received a caller named Mado Akira in his phone.

“It’s okay. I, myself, need to go now. It’s already dark by the way” Yoshi also left the bench.

“Goodbye” they greeted each other in synchronizes. Then, they turned each other’s back and went to their own destination.

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you think? I just can't think what kind of music Hide would like so I leave that to your imagination


End file.
